Accent
by Wrath of the Deep
Summary: Team Excalibur is bored out of their minds, until Sophie asks Wales a seemingly innocent question: "Why don't you have a British accent?"


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade

Team Excalibur was lazing around in Julian's gigantic mansion. There was nothing to do, and they were all bored. Sophie and Wales were slumped on the couch. Klaus was in the kitchen, rummaging through the refrigerator for food. Again. And Julian was just sitting straight, pretending to read an encyclopedia, but failing. Finally, Sophie decided to break the silence about something that was bothering her.

"Hey Wales. I have a question for you." Wales raised his head slightly.

"Yeah, Sophie? What's up?" Sophie fidgeted a bit before replying.

"I was wondering, you know, since I've been to England before and stuff, and visited some places, and umm, whydon'tyouhaveabritishaccent?" Sophie blurted out her question in a string of incorrigible words. Wales blinked twice.

"What?"

"I said," began Sophie again. "Why don't you have a British accent?" Silence ensued once more. Wales opened his mouth awkwardly and closed it, then opened his mouth again. Klaus stopped looking through the refrigerator to stare at Wales. Julian closed his book. Sophie waited.

"Why do you want to know?" Wales said finally. "It's not really important, so-"

"It's actually a good question," said Julian suddenly from his seat. "I've made deals with a lot of rich business men from England. When we met in person, or talked on the phone to negotiate, they all had a distinct British accent."

"Uhh..." Wales was getting pretty uncomfortable with this conversation, and had started fidgeting.

"Yeah," agreed Klaus, talking for the first time in the conversation. "When you introduced us to some of your relatives and friends at Julian's big party last summer, all of them had accents, too. Why don't you, Wales?"

"Plus there is the fact that you do represent England, where everyone who lives there has a British accent, except you, of course." added Sophie.

"Ummm..., it's because," started Wales, scratching the back of his head, averting his eyes to stare at the ground.

"Yes?" asked everyone else simultaneously, leaning slightly forward in anticipation.

"Because ... I don't?" Julian face palmed, Sophie fell out of the couch, and Klaus banged his head on the kitchen counter at the answer. Wales gave a sheepish smile.

"That's not an answer!" Klaus exclaimed. "Seriously though, why?" Everyone's interest at this point had been peaked and they really wanted to know.

"Yeah, we can keep a secret, we promise we won't tell anyone," pleaded Sophie. "We'll be good!"

"Well," butted in Julian suddenly. "Except for that one time when you told us you had a fear of snakes and Klaus accidentally-"

"Look at the time!" yelped Wales suddenly, looking at his wrist and standing up from the couch. "I have something extremely important to do, and completely forgot, so gottago, good-bye!" and he hurried to the door.

"Ahem," coughed Julian freezing Cetus owner, who was in the act of opening the door. "What exactly is so important that you can't answer a simple question?"

"I've got to go, uh, practice beyblading! Yeah! Practice, because you know what they say, practice makes perfect, am I right?" Blustered Wales.

"There isn't another tournament for 3 weeks. Why do you need to go now?" Inquired Sophie.

"Because I'm, uhh, doing an experiment! Yeah! I really need to gonowbye!" He flashed a quick smile and dashed out of the room.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... He doesn't have a wristwatch... Plus he's going in the wrong direction for the stadium..."

* * *

5 hours later...

He darted around the corner, not daring to breathe. Slowly, he peaked his head around it and sighed in relief, ignoring the weird looks from everybody on the street. The coast was clear. No annoying teammates in sight. He took a deep breath.

"Phew, if they had found me again, I would have-"

"You would have what?" Wales froze and slowly turned around. There was Klaus, towering above him and grinning creepily.

_Oh, ****! Gotta run, now!_ The Blue Cetus owner tried to make a run for it. Sadly though, Klaus blocked his path. He started panicking.

"Guys! I found him! He's over here!" Sophie and Julian appeared out of literally nowhere. He prepared to make another run for it but was stopped at the sight of Gravity Destroyer, Grand Cetus, and Grand Capricorn being put into launchers.

"Fine! I'll tell you!" screamed Wales, who was getting really really **REALLY** stressed out. "But we have to go somewhere private! And no more stalking me!"

The three bladers highfived in triumph.

"YES!"

* * *

They were sitting in Julian's house, waiting for Wales to tell them why he didn't have a British accent. Their giddiness had faded already, mainly due to the fact that they had finally realized that they had acted like idiots trying to get their teammate to answer a question.

"Ok so," Wales began reluctantly. "I used to have a British accent. But when I was 13, I had just hit puberty," Everybody in the room shuddered and waited for him to finish. "... and my voice was unusually high and squeaky, instead of deepening." Klaus burst out laughing, but seeing Wales glare at him, he stopped.

"...sorry..." He continued telling his story.

"I heard a rumor that salt water could change your voice. Since I was unusually stupid five years ago, I drank a bucket of salt water and passed out." Wales paused. "... I ended up in the hospital for 2 days. And my wish actually was granted, which was to change my voice, but not in a good way because I ended up losing my accent and still having a squeaky and high voice. My brothers almost died laughing when they heard my voice. The end." There was a pause as everyone pondered the story.

"...Hey Sophie? Why don't you have a French accent?"

**That was my first fanfiction. Phew! I now respect people who write fanfics a lot more.**


End file.
